In the field of display technology, people continue to pursue higher display quality. An important aspect to improve display quality of a display panel is to enable a display panel having a certain size to display an image with higher resolution.
In the prior art, generally, by increasing pixel density of a display panel, i.e., preparing more pixel units per unit area of the display panel, the display panel is able to display an image with higher resolution. However, with continuous increase in pixel density of a display panel, it becomes more and more difficult to continuously increase the pixel density of a display panel due to the limitation of the existing process conditions. As such, how to enable a display panel to display an image with higher resolution without increasing the pixel density thereof has become an urgent problem to be solved in the art.